Take A Sad Song and Make It Better
by Dino Blackheart
Summary: Steven and Sandra have been though it all,but when Sandra goes in labor what will happen? Will everything stay the same, or will their thoughts cloud them, they won't know what to do in this time of happiness?  Hyde x Oc! Oneshot.


**Part of my story with my Oc Sandra and her relationship with Hyde. And the birth of their child… if you like this story I'll make the whole story.**

**OXOXO**

_Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move,  
><em>

Sandy and Hyde were sitting in the basement watching the _Tube,_ but Hyde wasn't sitting in his usual seat. Ever since Sandy got really 'needy' in her last months of her pregnancy, Hyde had been at her side. Hyde took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table in front of him.

Sandy squirmed in her spot again. "Babe, you ok?" he said sitting back.

" Yeah I just can't get comfortable. My back is killing me." then she gasped in pain.

"…Sand?" He asked worried.

"Steven…I think I just went into labor."

_Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove._

"You can't be in labor, Kitty said you got three weeks!"

" Well this wetness between my legs isn't me getting hot for you …Steven my water broke…that means I'm going into labor!"

" Damn it." Hyde swore he put his hand in his hair, "what do you want me to do?"

" Go get Mrs. Foreman, Dumbass!" Sandy yelled and gasps in pain again. Hyde then ran up the stairs fast as he could tripping a little on the way.

Sandy breathed like Kitty told her to do in a time like this. In and out. In and out.

_Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing,_  
><em>Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting<em>.

She grasped the necklace around her neck. The necklace Steven proposed with. The propose was unique as the necklace. A green glass peace sign, with random paints inside it.

She smiled then frowned and groaned in pain. Who knew a year ago this would happen. Her mother dying, getting pregnant, leaving town… leaving Steven, getting married to Steven, who knew.

Kitty and Red ran down the stairs with Hyde.

_Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way,_  
><em>Watch your honey drip, can't keep away.<em>

"Oh, Sweetie!" Kitty called her as Sandy was trying to talk but got cut off by pain, " Red! Steven! Pick her up, we got to get her to the hospital!"

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh_

Sandy held on to the car's door on one side, and onto Hyde on the other. Hyde was never this scared in his entire life. Hyde looked down, Sandy was having another contraction. She was almost screaming. Hyde held onto her closely.

_I gotta walk, can't stand still,_  
><em>Got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill<em>

Red drove over another bump, Making Sandy in more pain.

She looked at Steven and yelled, " Don't touch me you Dumbass! This is your fault!" Hyde could swear he heard a slight chuckle from Red. _Love you too, Sand_. He thought to himself. He let go of her. Not wanting her to punch him or yell more. Pregnant woman get pissed easily.

_Eyes that shine burning red,_  
><em>Dreams of you all through my head<em>

Sandy screamed in pain again and grasped onto Hyde's arm. Hyde looked down and smirked.

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

They ran into the hospital. "Watch out! Watch out! Future mother coming through," Kitty yelled pushing Sandy in a wheel chair with Hyde and Red trying to keep up with her as she made her was to the delivery room.

_Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby,_  
><em>Tell me would you do me now.<em>

Hyde waited outside the delivery room. Why wasn't allowed in? He was the _father_! Sandy _wanted_ him in there. Hyde was tapping his foot. He just had to wait for her _here_, while she was in pain. He couldn't do anything to help her. He felt completely useless.

_Hey baby, oh baby, pretty baby,_  
><em>Move me while you groove me now<em>

Sandy screamed in pain. The contractions were closer and more painful. Kitty coached her through this. Kitty was the only close thing she had to a mother left. She should thank God for her. Especially now. Steven had to be outside. She would be alone if not for Kitty. She gasped in pain again and screamed.

_Take too long b'fore I found out_  
><em>What people mean by down and out.<em>

Hyde was starting to freak out. He kept hearing her scream. What can he do? What _could_ he do? "Steven," he looked behind him, Jackie.

" Jackie? What are you doing here back in Point Place? How did you find me?"

"Michael's here. Broke his hand. We were visiting and he fell out a window…don't ask. I saw Kitty running though the halls with Sandra and I knew you had to be here." Hyde simply nodded. He had nothing to say. She almost ruined his chance to be with Sandra and the baby.

He really didn't want to talk to her.

_Spent my money, took my car,_  
><em>Started tellin' her friend she' goin' be a star<em>

" Steven I came to say I'm sorry…and say good bye…for good…" she hugged him.

" That's cool," Steven said in his 'Zen' attitude.

"Well, Goodbye, Steven" she turned to walk away. She started to walked away but turned her head towards Steven, " I hope you two have a healthy baby." And walked off.

_I don't know, but I've been told_

" What was that all about?" Red said coming back with a cup of coffee for himself.

_A Big legged woman ain't got no soul_

" Wh o cares?" Steven said with a shrug. he sat down watching the door.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, ah_

"Push Sandra! Push!" Kitty told her. Sandy screamed in pain. It was the worse pain she was ever in.

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, oh, ah_

She didn't know how she was going to make it through this. She screamed and tried to push harder. Why wouldn't this thing come out already?

_All I ask for, All I pray,_

Steven stood right at the door. Couldn't stand still. His wife was though there, giving birth to his first son or daughter.

"Hyde!" he heard people yell for him. He turned around Donna and Eric were running towards him. " Is she doing ok?" Donna said walking up to him.

" I don't know, she's been screaming for a while now. A Doc just told me she just now started pushing a couple minutes ago. God I hope she's ok."

_Steady lonely woman gonna come my way_

"Ok, Sandra, I want you to give me one last good push." The doctor said. Sandy almost cried. She didn't think she could do it. She was tired and sweaty. She had been pushing for over an hour.

But she did it anyways. She would sleep when she dies.

_Need a woman gonna hold my hand_

She pushed and heard a high-pitch scream. She look up and saw her baby.

Her baby girl.

_Tell me no lies, make me a happy man._

"Steven!" Kitty yelled coming out of the delivery room, " Come meet your daughter!"

_A…A daughter?_ Steven thought. He had a baby girl of his own. He ran into the delivery room not looking at Red, Eric or Donna. He zoomed past Kitty and Ran into his wife's room.

He double-checked his eye what he saw. _Sandra Lily Hyde_ was smiling down at the pink buddle in her arms. _God she looks like an angel._

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

Hyde looked down at the child he helped bring into the world.

"We still need a name…" Sandy said looking up from her child to him.

" Ok how about Bambi?" Hyde said with smile on his face. Sandy took a hand from underneath the buddle and slapped Hyde upside the head.

" No!"

"Johnnie?"

"No, I not naming my baby girl with a boy's name!" she said angrily.

"Josie?"

" No! Why don't you come up with normal names like_: _Bree, Nicolle, Karri, Kyla, Delilah, Jannette, Darci!"

"When has Darci been a normal name?"

" Since ever, Hyde!"

" Hmmm, How about Sunshine?"

"No!"

Sunny?"

"No!"

"Dixie, Venus, Buffy?" Sandy stared at him in disbelief.

" You just waiting to be smacked, aren't you?"

" Well I thought she was going to be a boy. the only good name I thought of for that was Jude."

"I like that…only if she a boy naming her would be easier."

" June."

" Huh?"

" Her name…June."

" I like that. " Sandy said smiling at him. And then looked down at the little girl, only two hours old. " Hey June."

_Aaaaahhhhhhh_

OXOXO

**And that has been a one shot by Dino Blackheart…thank you for your time.**

**Sorry if any of the names where somebody's and I insulted you. It wasn't me it was Sandy! I swear! Lol... well anyways, if you really like this story, please Review this story and say you want me to tell Sandy's story! Because I just came up with this. And I thought of Ideas for a story for Sandy.**

**And Credits To Led Zeppelin for the song, 'Black Dog'…**

**And don't worry to my over readers. My other stories are STILL being written, probably at the moment you're are reading this!**


End file.
